


Knead to Know Basis

by surrenderdammit



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 02:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrenderdammit/pseuds/surrenderdammit
Summary: Based on a prompt.Wilson has been trying to get the attention of the owner of his favorite bakery for a month. Finally, he's annoyed him enough to flush him out.





	Knead to Know Basis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EclecticRegard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclecticRegard/gifts).



> Idek man lol. Based on this: http://hereinlimbo.tumblr.com/post/165618675288/my-dreaded-fandom-trope-baristabakeryetc-aus

oOo

James Wilson stands drumming his fingers on the counter top waiting for his order, eying the display of pastries and cakes kept fresh behind glass. He’s distracted, trying to think of new ways to engage the prickly man of his dreams when he’s rudely yanked from his daydreams by the loud noise of a full bag of healthy, full-grain bread being dumped forcefully mere inches from his completely innocent hand. He yelps at the close call and looks up at whoever wished to amputate a perfectly functional, and quite fine actually, appendage.  _ Oh, finally! _

“All right, pretty boy. This is getting ridiculous. You’ve been here at least four times a week for almost a  _ month,  _ conducting the least subtle kind of interrogation in the history of mankind, possibly even beyond us puny Earthlings, trying to pump my minions on classified information. You have successfully annoyed me into emerging from my lair to deal with this breach of security myself. So, nefarious man with the pretty hair and puppy eyes,  _ what  _ is your  _ deal?” _ the annoyed, very attractive, asshole owner of  _ Knead to Know Basis  _ bakery rants as James stands smiling brightly in the face of his temper.

_ Finally,  _ it’s paid of.

“Hello Gregory ‘Greg' House, my name is James Wilson. I’m going to take you out on a date,” he states firmly, if a bit enthusiastically. House blinks at him, before narrowing his eyes with looking James up and down with shrewd consideration.

“Do you put out on the first date?” House asks.

James grins, hands in his pockets. “For you? Yes.”

“That’s a lie. You have the look of a slut about you, you’d totally put out on a first date regardless if it’s my charming and irresistible self,” House observes, and James would be offended if it wasn’t true. He shrugs, and House smirks smugly. “But all right, I’ll bite. If nothing else, I’ll get laid. So, when you picking me up, Don Juan?”

James refrains from pumping a fist in the air at this victory, but from the look on House face he suspects he’s failed to subtle again. “When’s your shift over?”

What? He’s been wanting this for over a  _ month,  _ ever since he first tasted House’s divine pastries and glimpsed the gorgeous man himself coming in and out of the staff door to the kitchen. Excuse him for being a bit eager. He’s always had a  _ thing  _ for smartass bastards, and this right here was a prime example.

“At four. Pick me up for an early dinner, your treat,” House replies as he rings up James’ purchase. “Now pay up and scram.”

James happily complies.

oOo


End file.
